dmetagamefandomcom-20200215-history
Flash
Flash Faking is Skittles character in The Celestial Cataclysm. He is a scheming thief who conned his way into becoming the chief of police. Before the Cataclysm Flash was the chief of police in the Town of Lindenhaven. Not much is known about his life before that fateful night. What is known is that Flash Faking proudly rigged the election to become the chief of police. Flash has also admitted to stealing drugs as evidence for recreational use. He also has had no problem at all stealing from helpless targets. The summer prior to Fall of Lindenhaven, Flash had an opportunity to become acquainted to the Emperor's son, Ulti Anixi. He showed him around the culture of the Merchant's Festival. This would later be revealed to be the reason as to why Ulti decides to attack the town. The Celestial Cataclysm After the events of The Fall of Lindenhaven, Flash became a demi-totem. Efreet revealed to Flash after escaping the Gilgo Lake that his Vestige is located in Nis E'ag, the home of the Djinni of the Nessie. Flash decides to go with his new companions North to find it and control his new godlike powers. Before that, he accompanies the group into the Kobold Cave in Pallet Country in order to rescue a bunch of children to secure passage on a boat to Port Shiverr. His team is too late to find the kids, as they have become tempered servants of Tudi, the Totem of the Earth. After his teammate, Rito accidentally causes a cave-in, Flash falls unconscious in the depths of the caves. When he wakes up, he realizes he has been taken prisoner by the Kobolds alongside Phrougg and Thengon. They manage to escape with the help of Rito, but run into the Foundation and a horde of tempered Kobolds. The tempered Kobolds summon Tudi, who immediately turns his attention to the Demi-Totems. Flash Faking played a pivotal in the battle against Tudi, successfully blinding him with his boomerang blade in both eyes, and helping knock Tudi into the molten rock below. After the battle, Flash helped the Booty Pirates find the First Mate Pin and gain access to their ship. On the ship, Flash teamed up with Phrougg to ruin Torstein's bedroom and steal his valuables. In Port Shiverr, Flash was the only member of the party dressed appropriately for the cold. Flash also noticed Meg Chimaree talking about Ivalia. He would later ask the Elder Troll about her, but to no avail. In the mountains north of Shiverr, Flash stole an egg from an Arctic Dragon, and wrangled the dragon into freezing the Empire's encampment. Trivia * Flash is currently the second highest critically failing character in the Deus Ex Metagame canon. The only character with more fails is Beckwith, who is coincidentally Skittle's Mists of Skagos character. * Flash's signature weapon, the boomerang blade, is based off Sokka's weapon from Avatar: The Last Airbender. * Despite living in Lindenhaven his whole life, it seems that Flash Faking had never met Rito prior to The Fall of Lindenhaven (though he was aware of a Djinni's existence).